1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus used in an image forming apparatus in an electrophotographic method such as a copier, a facsimile, and a printer.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a fixing apparatus which has a fixing roller and a rotating member. The fixing roller has a peeling-off layer at its peripheral surface. The rotating member comes into contact with and pressurizes the fixing roller. A transferring material with non-fixed toner image is nipped and delivered with the fixing roller and the rotating member. A non-fixed toner image on the transferring material is fixed with heat and pressure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a fixing apparatus which is disposed in an image forming apparatus for using toner particles, toner is melted and is stuck on a transferring material with heat from a fixing roller. If a peeling-off property of the fixing roller is inferior, offset occurs in which part of toner is attached to the fixing roller. A peeling-off layer is disposed on a surface of the fixing roller and silicone oil is applied to the fixing roller so that the peeling-off property of the fixing roller is improved. Various kinds of silicone oil applying devices are utilized. It is well-known that an applying roller has a surface layer with an infinite number of holes and is filled in oil. In the above-mentioned fixing apparatus equipped with the applying roller, oil can be applied to the fixing roller thinly and uniformly. An oil stain does not appear on the transferring material because the peeling-off property of the fixing roller is improved and an excess of applying oil does not occur.
However, it is difficult to eliminate the offset, even if the peeling-off property of the fixing roller is improved. A small amount of offset remains on the fixing roller. In the fixing apparatus equipped with the applying roller with an infinite number of holes, the surface layer of the applying roller is stained with toner and paper particles. With the passage of time, an oil applying amount from the applying roller decreases. The stain on the applying roller is retransferred to the fixing roller. This therefore raises a problem to be solved in that the transferring material is stained.